wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Corothy
Corothy (C'/aptain and D/'orothy)''' '''is a friendship between Captain Feathersword and Dorothy. Trivia * It doesn't really matter whether The Wiggles spend time with Captain or Dorothy, or even the both of them, as from 1996. Gallery CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" Jeff,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Big Red Car" CaptainandDorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Big Red Car" end credits Captain,DorothyandGreg.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Greg CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in The Wiggles' concert Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainandDorothyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on "Carols in the Domain" Captain,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Anthony CaptainandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" CaptainandDorothyinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" end credits CaptainandDorothyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" epilogue CaptainandDorothyDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy dancing Captain,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and the audience CaptainandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" Captain,DorothyandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Santa Claus CaptainandDorothyPlushToys.jpg|Captain and Dorothy as plush toys Captain,DorothyandWally.png|Captain, Dorothy and Wally CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Captain and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" CaptainandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in circus tent CaptainandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" CaptainandDorothyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Tennis Ball Chase" CaptainandDorothyinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Butterfly Net Chase" CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Wiggles" TV Series CaptainandDorothyinTheParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Party" CaptainandDorothyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Spooked Wiggles" CaptainandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" CaptainandDorothyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on Qantas airplane File:CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" PuppetCaptainandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" Captain,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Officer Beaples CaptainandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" CaptainandDorothyinSafety.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Safety" CaptainandDorothyinOh!WigglesVideos.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Oh! Wiggles Videos" preview CaptainandDorothyinPlay.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Play" CaptainandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" CaptainandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" CaptainandDorothyin2001.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in 2001 CaptainandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" CaptainandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainandDorothyonBigBrother.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on "Big Brother" CaptainandDorothyinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV series CaptainandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" CaptainandDorothyonYesDear.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on "Yes Dear" CaptainandDorothyatSydneyAcademy.png|Captain and Dorothy at Sydney Academy Captain,DorothyandArthur.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Arthur CaptainandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Space Dancing" CaptainandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheLostJoey10.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "The Lost Joey" CaptainandDorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork28.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggly Work" CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" CaptainandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes!" CaptainandDorothyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in Wiggly Animation File:CaptainandDorothyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series CaptainandDorothySwitchingPersonalities.jpg|Captain and Dorothy switching personalities CaptainandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" File:CaptainandDorothyin2005.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in 2005 CaptainandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Little Rock" concert CaptainandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! USA" Dorothy'sRosePetalJam3.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam" CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert CaptainandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" CaptainandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainandDorothyonCBS.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on CBS CaptainandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" CaptainandDorothyinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 Captain,DorothyandSimonMcLachlan.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Simon McLachlan CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sDancePartyPromo.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" promo CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" Brett,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Brett, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinTheMandarinWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Mandarin Wiggles" CaptainandDorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action!" CaptainandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" CaptainandDorothyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on "The Today Show" CaptainandDorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" CaptainandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Captain and Dorothy WagsinNewYork18.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Wags in New York" CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" Captain,DorothyandtheFairies.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and the fairies Captain,DorothyandFairyClare.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Fairy Clare Captain,DorothyandFairyLarissa.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Fairy Larissa CaptainFeatherswordandtheDinosaurBook.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TV Series CaptainandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Getting Strong" CaptainandDorothyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at "Wiggles World" theme park CaptainandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" CaptainandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries2).jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TV Series 2 CaptainandDorothyinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" CaptainandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" CaptainandDorothyinBailaryCantar.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series CaptainandDorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CaptainandDorothyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" CaptainandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Big Big Show" File:CaptainandDorothyinBrisbane'sQueenStreetMall.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in Brisbane's Queen Street Mall CaptainandDorothyatSixFlags.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at Six Flags CaptainandDorothyonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on "Wiggly Waffle" CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy The Dinosaur Meet Santa Claus" CaptainandDorothyattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at the North Pole CaptainandDorothyatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at Santa's workshop CaptainandDorothyonForkliftTruck.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on forklift truck CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in Santa's workshop CaptainandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" Captain,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Ringo CaptainandDorothyonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on MYER Christmas parade CaptainandDorothyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on the S.S Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinIndia.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in India CaptainandDorothyinCanada.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in Canada CaptainandDorothyinChina.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in China CaptainandDorothyinTurkey.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in Turkey Captain,DorothyandtheTowerCharacters.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and the Tower Characters Captain,DorothyandSimon.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Simon CaptainandDorothyatDreamworld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at Dreamworld DorothyandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" GreatestHitsintheRound-Overture.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Greatest Hits in the Round" CaptainandDorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Australia Day Live" CaptainandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" CaptainandDorothyiniTunes.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in iTunes CaptainandDorothyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "The Wiggles'Big Birthday!" CaptainandDorothyatBigW.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at Big W CaptainandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CaptainandDorothyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Big Birthday Show" CaptainandDorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" Captain,DorothyandGino.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Gino TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyatMonkeymaniaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy at Monkeymania Bankstown Sports Club CaptainandDorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert CaptainandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Celebration!" CaptainandDorothyonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" set CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" CaptainandDorothyin2012.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in 2012 File:CaptainandDorothyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in Hot Potato Studios CaptainandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Taking Off!" CaptainandDorothyinPumpkinFace.png|Captain and Dorothy in "Pumpkin Face" Captain,DorothyandEmma.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Emma CaptainandDorothyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Taking Off Tour!" Lachy,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Lachy, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Go Santa Go!" CaptainandDorothyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" John,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|John, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWigglehouse.png|Captain and Dorothy in "Wiggle House 12080244_879050088798731_6169153678314994163_o.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in 2006 Category:Friendships Category:Captain Feathersword Duos Category:Dorothy Duos Category:Singing Duos Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996